AWOL Wildflower
by SwEeTvIcToRy12
Summary: Max is a trained spy and assassin. On a trip over valleys Max is betrayed and left alone in the feilds of Missouri. Max then meets Fang, a farmer who happens to wear an awful lot of black for someone who works in the sun all day, but they get off on a rockey start. Can Max learn to trust Fang and his family? Will they love each other? And what is Jeb planning now? Read to discover!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, gals, aliens, immortals, and other things of that nature!  
This **_is _**my first Fan fiction, so please be kind with your words if you will.  
As it states on my profile, I have no idea when I'll be able to update so don't expect them to be really frequent! With that being said, on with the story!**

I looked out over the sweeping plains of the Great Missouri fields. Vibrant colors of orange, yellow, and green illuminating the area, with the occasional burst of purple or blue from an AWOL wildflower. The air was fragranced with lilac.

The wind had started to pick up, seeming as if part of a hurricane making its home stretch, causing the sweet dewy morning grass to flatten itself against its dear mother. The combination, despite the wind, of humid summer air and the blast of the blinding sun above, is breaking me into a sweat.

Just another stupid helicopter ride to _another _boring mission that won't even require my skills. I'm a trained spy assassin, but more on that later. As of right now I'm pretty suspicious. None of the men aboard the helicopter are talking. Trust me, that's saying something! These nincompoops can barely whisper let alone keep those traps of theirs shut.

A huge gust of wind came out of the valley, distracting me form the crew. I'll give you three options about what happened next.

A) Someone hijacked the 'copter' and we were going to crash.

B) All the dudes ripped off their military styled clothing, leaving them in their 'tidy whiteys' jumping and dancing to Sexy and I Know It.

C) I was rudely betrayed.

If you chose A) you have an open I for danger. I suggest you keep it that way. But, seeing as this helicopter is filled with highly trained personel and firearms, it's highly unlikely. But, nice try.

If you chose B)… No. Just….. no.

If C) was chosen then, DING, DING, DING! Whoop-di-fucking-do! We have a winner! Step right up and claim your fist in the face for reminding me of what _really_ happened.

Well, quite suddenly I might add, a sack that reeked or rotten potatoes was thrown over my head and I detected a sharp pinch in my right forearm. The feeling of free fall quickly overcame me, so I immediately whipped out my wings, bracing myself for impact. Yes, you…read?... right. I, indeed, have wings. They extend to a full fourteen feet in size, splotched with brownish colors of many different ranges at war for dominance with the feathers or black and white.

I soared slightly for a few seconds before feeling the cool, luscious grass on my bare feet. I ripped the bag off my head, seething with rage, which was quickly replaced with a look of horror as I watched the crew start head the opposite direction in which I was standing.

_They must have the wrong guy!_ I thought trying to reassure myself. _This must be some sick joke! I've seen them get rid of people who are no longer assets of the team before. On second thought, I've never known them to ever known them to inject anyone. Then again, those men weren't avian hybrids and usually they just shove them out of vans because they don't have wings. Well, they're not getting away that easily! They might as well consider themselves royally fucked!_

I readied myself for flight and gave a mighty fluid motion down and putting myself a good twenty five feet in the air. Sheer, undeniable pain shot through my shoulders, down my back, and all the way back up through to the tips of my wings.

I felt my face contort into a grimace (I don't show pain, emotionally or physically, because of my training.) as I let out a loud pain filled yelp. I dropped out of the sky like a bag of bricks, landing in the fetal position.

I got up faster than humanly possible, surprising even me by the pure speed. I turned my attention back to the retreating helicopter. It turned due west and started to take wing, **(A/N Hehehe, take wing. Anyone? No? Okay…) **but not before throwing my bagout also. I just watched as it plummeted into my arms. When I looked back the'copter' was merely a silver glint in the vivid blue Monday sky. Stupid government. Always making some sort of high tech machine fly almost as fast as me when I'm going a neutral pace.

Well, it could be worse. It could be Friday. If it was then that one really annoying chick with the death inducing song would be stuck in my head. No, Rebecca Black, I most certainly do NOT have to get down on Friday thank you very much! Plus, who wants to ruin their Friday with shit like what just went down?

It was starting to get even more humid out. I need to change, now. Jeans, t-shirt, and no shoes. Not really clothes to wear when walking around in stroke inducing heat and dry grass. I looked around, spinning in a circle, making sure no one was around before opening my supply bag.

I changed into a pair of camo mid-thigh cut cargo shorts, a camo tank top, and my favorite combat boots, all the while keeping my wings tucked against my back you couldn't even see them unless you were looking for them.

I took a pair of scissors from my bag and cut two large slits in the back of my tank top about the size of my wings in case I need to make a quick U & A. I decided the reason it hurt to fly was because of the sedative they must have given me before abandoned me out here. From past experience I figure it should wear off in about three hours.

It looks to about nine A.M. from the trajectory of the sun, so I should be able to fly around noon. I pulled my hair into a sloppy pony tail and pulled a water bottle out of my bag. I guess the smart decision would be to look for civilization. From the looks or it, I have a while to go.

**A/N: Well there you go! The beginning of AWOL Wildflower! I hope you injoyed it and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hiya everyone! I got an easy break and here I am with the second chapter of AWOL Wildflower! Hope you guys enjoy, this is one of my favorite chapters! I don't own Paramore's 'Let the Flames Begin' or Maximum Ride!**

Five hours. Five hours! Five freaking hours! Do you know how annoying it is not to be able to fly for five fucking hours?! No, no you don't. Ugh, I really need to stop talking to myself…

I still can't fly. I guess I calculated the time wrong and it's double the estimated time (most likely because they thought it would ware off faster because of my super cool ninja-avian-hybrid genes!)

I did try to fly again two hours ago. The pain had ebbed slightly but it still hurt worse than an Eraser (I'll explain later) bite to the Achilles tendon. Take it from me, it smarts. I still haven't found civilization yet, but I'm starting to sense body movement and I can slightly smell smoke.

My water canteen is starting to run pretty low and the time is running by really quickly. I've already eaten three 300,000 calorie bars. The School (the sick people who decided sticking wings on an infant was a good idea) invented them me and Dylan (He's the bane of my existence. I HATE him. The worst part is that he hits on me. What kind of brother hits on his sister! That sick freak! He's my half-brother. He's Jeb's. My mother could never create anything so vile.) Cause' I need quite a bit of food to keep me goin'. Blame the bird genes.

I checked my watch. It's been about twenty five minutes. Just about thirty five minutes until I can fly! WOAH! If you can't tell, I LOVE to fly. It's, obviously, part of me and when I'm not on missions it's my only option, not that I'm complaining!

I really need to find some way to pass the time before I bore myself to death… I'll just explain my whole family dilemma. You see, my father, Jebadiah Bachelder, is a scientist for the School and has been for about twenty eight years now. A few years after he joined he met my mom, Valencia Martinez. They happily married and in love for a really long time until Jeb found out I was to be born. Considering I'm twenty two you do the math of how long he hasn't loved her. Anyway, Jeb never wanted kids, and he refused to believe I was his. He soon started working at the School full time again. He was spending more and more time there, basically writing off his family.

He started bring work home with home with him a few weeks before my due date, which turns out was the blue prints for my wings. He suddenly reappeared in my not even fully created life.

When I was born Mom didn't even get to hold me before I was carted off to get two new limbs grafted onto my body. I was returned to the nursery two nights later, with seemingly no trace of me being gone. Apparently, the doctor was in on my 'fathers' plan and told my mom that I had to under a lot of testing because they thought they say something fatal.

My wings didn't start coming into view until I was around four. My wings stayed molded there under my skin until that age. So before they started to be seen, there were little bubbles all over my back and shoulders. Mom naturally started to freak and took me to the doctor. Of course, my life is never easy, so the pediatrician was bribed by Jeb so he told my mom that my 'Caterpillar to Butterfly' metamorphosis phase had started. Whatever the fuck that means! But, my desperate mother accepted this news not knowing what else to do.

When I turned ten Jeb started to take more interest in me, wanting to check my mood, heartbeat, weight and height, and he started to take me on 'field trips' to the School. Mom knowing his previous feelings about me was starting to get suspicious. Call it 'mothers intuition' if you will. On one of our annual 'Daddy-daughter days' she started to snoop around 'Daddy Dearest's' files and such and ended up finding before mentioned Maxilicous wing blueprints.

Naturally, my ma was pissed, and if my father _wasn't_ an evil, deranged, psycho (really the list could go on) scientist, he would have been royally fucked. But, he _is _evil, deranged, psycho scientist so said roles were actually switched.

This is how it basically how it went down. Keep in mind a ten year old me had to watch this not being able to do anything about it.

Well, later that night when we got home Mom was livid, pacing back and forth leaving a crevice in the newly laid hardwood floors. I think you get the picture. Anyway, she stomped her way up to him the minute his foot was in the door _ultra_-close to demanding his head, wanting to exactly what was going on.

Jeb went on, at first, stuttering, then the next thing you know he's rambling about how I get more love than him and how I need to have _some _use in the world.

Mom started off toward my room and pulled a suitcase I'd never known was there from under my bed and started putting all my favorite things in it. Then she did the same to her things, all the while having Jeb follow her to each room demanding what the hell she was doing. She just ignored him, and moved on to the bathroom, grabbing both of our tooth brushes and a hair brush. She started walking toward me with my best, and only friend, Celeste the Angel Bear.

She handed Celeste to me and grabbed my other hand, heading out the door. That was when Jeb snapped. I don't know what it was but it was hard, metal, and went flying right into the back of Moms head.

She was sprawled out in front of me and all I could do was stand there, my eyes the size of dinner plates. As soon as my nerves started returning I quickly leaned down to check her pulse. Blood was everywhere and I was hoping with all I had that it wasn't all from her head.

I wasn't expecting it but it was there. A tiny, almost imaginary, heartbeat. I started to sigh in relief but it was hitched in the back of my throat was I too was hit with on the head with the before mentioned hard, metal object. I blacked I blacked out.

When I awoke, I was in one of the rooms the School had set up. It had an ENORMOUS window that stretched along the whole entire wall. Outside was a very large field and in the distance, a forest.

A door opened and out walked my mother, head held high like she was trying to make some kind of point.

She reached the middle of the field.

That's when all other twenty doors opened. Out walked, one for each door, twenty Erasers. No, not the pink things on the end of pencils. They're half men, half wolf, but all evil, malicious even. Guess I wasn't the only School experiment. They all licked their lips, eyeing my mom.

She looked around until her eyes landed on me. She blew me a kiss, waved bye, and then took off running towards the woods.

A loud whistle resonated through the pasture and the Erasers took off after her. By this point I was at the window screaming my lungs out, praying she found a safe haven in the woods, or even reached the woods really.

No dice.

I watched them tear her to shreds, screaming, bawling, and thrashing with all my might. The whistle came again and they stopped. The Erasers returned to their cages and the giant window slid up, giving me access to her.

Not even thinking, I took off flying to her. I reached her in record time. She was barely breathing. She looked at me one last time before her body stopped rising and falling with her raged breathes.

I stayed still for a few moments before leaning over and puking my guts up and crying my heart out. Jeb's voice came over the intercom, monotone.

"You will stay and fight for our upcoming army," I began to interject but then his voice came back, just as steely as before, "or your fate will be similar to your mothers."

I closed my mouth. I looked down at my mother, the only person who ever loved me or cared for me. Normally, in a cliché movie, books, plays etc., when a person dies they looked peaceful, happy even. That's not what was displayed on her face. She looked extremely distressed and pained. Go figure.

I closed her eyes and kissed her one last time on the forehead before getting up and heading back to my big windowed room. Once I got there the window started to go back down along with a metal cover. Right before it hid my face I gave my 'father' the bird, bright and tweetin'.

That's when all feeling for a_nyone_ was cast out of my body. I can still feel Jeb's extremely pissed glare through that metal sheet guarding the window. And that's my horrible backstory.

I, the great Maximum Martinez, could be the poster child for abuse and tragedy. Well, story time is officially over and the exhibit for walking down 'Memory Lane' is closed for the night so let us return to the real world shall we?

I found I as in a small wooded area. It's been about thirty minutes or so, I'd say. The movement I felt earlier is stronger now. I don't want anyone to know about my wings, so I guess lying is out of the picture. Damn, I was looking forward to that.

It's around three in the afternoon no I suppose the farmers out here should be really cracking down hard on their work. Best stay out of sight. I walked even further into the woods.

Faintly, a combine could be heard. I walked even further.

About fifteen minutes later up ahead in a field of wheat could be seen. The combine was almost now (Supersonic ears. They come with the wings) but I could lightly hear the soft chirps of little birds. Ah, what a docile breed my brethren are. You know, until you see vultures and such.

Making one of my many and utterly genius snap decisions, I decided to climb the tallest tree I could find. It just so happened that the tallest tree I had seen in this mini jungle was right in front of me. Oh happy days! Judging the distance between the ground and the first limb was about sixteen to seventeen feet. I felt a smirk grace my lips. To easy.

I backed up about eight feet and took a running start toward the branch. In one swift movement I leaped, feeling my toes roll to the tip until I could no longer feel the ground.

My hands connected with the branch and I swung myself like a gymnast the landed on the limb in a crouch. I never cease to amaze myself sometimes. Once I completely regained my balance I began to climb to the top, spotting the distant farmer and combine occasionally through the twigs and leaves.

Once I got to the top I just sat and watched the birds begin to crowd around me, cocking their heads to the side. A swallow's sweet melody broke through the silence, sounding like pure dripping gold to my ears. After it was finished another musical call erupted from the rather large group, this one slow at first the climaxing into an even more complex song than the swallows. I noticed a few birds fly over to the second bird. Hmmm….

Another battle of songs broke out in the front left corner of the group. One a robin, the other a cardinal. The cardinal started song, and from the looks of the crowd, was doing a pretty bang up job with his tune.

Once the cardinal had finished the robin began a raw almost tone deaf song. Once the robin had finished his song a group of female cardinals and robins flocked to the victorious cardinal.

Only after watching a few more performances with many different birds, did it finally dawn on me. This was a mate battle. How could I have not seen this before? It was immensely fascinating to watch and to be completely honest… kind of… fun.

I extended my wings slightly, just enough to see the tips, and silently racked my mental playlist for the right song. My favorite band Paramore, so I chose one of my favorite songs by them. Well, here goes nothing!

_What a shame  
We all become such fragile, broken things  
A memory remains, just a tiny spark_

_I give it all my oxygen  
So let the flames begin  
So let the flames begin  
Oh glory, oh glory_

_This I how we'll dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is what will be, oh glory_

_Somewhere weakness is our strength  
And I'll die searching for it  
I can't let myself regret, such selfishness_

_My pain and all the trouble caused  
No matter how long  
I believe that there's hope_

_Buried beneath it all and  
Hiding beneath it all and  
Growing beneath it all and_

_This is how we'll dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing, oh  
This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down  
This is what will be, oh glory_

_Reaching as I sink down into light  
Reaching as I sink down into light_

_This is how we'll dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing, oh_

This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down  
This is what will be, oh glory

I opened my eyes to see all the birds still. They all suddenly flew at me and perched somewhere on my body. I just laughed.

As I regained feeling I noticed the combine had stopped. I looked toward the field and saw a man standing in the middle of the field, next to the combine, shielding his eyes from the sun, looking toward the general area of me and my buddies. I stopped cold.

With my rapture vision I saw him shrug and get back in the combine. I swear I didn't breathe till it was out of sight. After a while, the birds went back to their contests, and took a small nap.

I woke up a while later to see the sun was almost finished setting and only a few birds were still sitting around the tree. Stretching, I began to climb down the tree to find shelter. Once my feet touched the ground I sprinted into the field.

To my relief, no one was there. I began to smell something delicious. I, unconsciously, began to follow it. I found myself at a homey two story house painted a neutral white. The kitchen window was open and the scent was wafting out, and let me tell you, it made my mouth water!

I could see people moving around the kitchen, setting the table. I felt a pang in my heart as I remember my mom setting the table with me when I was younger. She was always so careful and patient with me.

"Fang, who's the dude outside?" rang the voice of a thirteen year old girl. SHIT! I ran as fast as I could to the closest tree. I reached a hidden position in the tree just in time to see a gorgeous man come out of the house with a baseball bat. It felt like all the wind was knocked out of me, and I almost fell out of the tree.

He was breath taking with olive toned skin, jet black hair, wearing a black muscle tee with a black checkered button up shirt over, jeans, and black cowboy boots. That's all I could tell with the lighting. The sun had finally set and the only light was the lamps and bulbs filtering through the house.

A menacing growl rippled through the man's (Fang, the girl had called him) throat. The girl from earlier came bounding out the door, blonde curls bobbing up and down, her bright blue eyes shining with excitement.

"Did'ya find'm?" the girl asked in a hushed tone.  
"Angel… Go inside…"  
"But, Fang!"  
"Angel… inside. Now." I heard the girl, Angel, Fang had said, sigh and head back into the house only to run to the kitchen window and watch with peaked curiosity. I smiled, remembering me being the same way before that bastard dragged me into that hell hole.

At the memories flashing through me head a mile a minute, my smile was replaced with a grimace. I heard the Fang guy growl. Damn, he has a sexy growl… _What the fuck, Max?! Snap out of it! There is no time for others right now!_ He scanned the area one last time before practice swinging the bat, his muscles rippling while doing so, and I have to say they were pretty impressive.

After he was finished, he returned to the little girl telling her was it was fine and that it was just the night playing tricks on her. She simply pouted and took a seat of the table. Fang chuckled and gave Angel a plate of what looked like piping hot spaghetti. I started salivating.

I heard shouting and then feet bounding down steps. Two boys emerged from the door way. One was a boy that looked about the same as Angel, and from what I could tell he was really fucking adorable. He have navy cut hair which was a golden honey color, his eyes were a bright emerald green.

The bigger dude standing next to him was like a bigger version of the little boy, except his were a duller green and he had slight cataracts. Also, he had more strawberry blonde hair rather than honey.

"Hey Ig. Hey Gaz." Fang said to them.  
"Hey Fang!" The younger boy shouted before sitting next to Angel. Angel leaned over and whispered something in his ear. He looked freaked out at first, then he glanced out the window, then back to Angel. A huge mischievous smirk broke out across his face and he nodded while they shook hands. Dear lord almighty, what are those twerps planning?

The older guy stepped forward toward the stove looking alarmed.

"No one touched my magnificent dinner did they?!" He asked frantic. Fang just crossed his arms and leaned against the counter, rolling his eye almost like he was expecting this question.

"No Iggy. No one touched your darling food." He replied bemused. Iggy sighed.  
"Thank all that is holy!" He exclaimed dramatically. Angel giggled and the little boy who apparently is Gaz (wonder why) looked at her blushing. AWW! The little guy has a crush!

I pulled out of my thoughts by my stomach growling. I just groaned. There's no snowballs chance in hell that I'm interrupting their dinner. When everyone sat down at the table and bowed their heads to pray, I quickly scattered out of the tree before anyone could notice.

I roamed around for a few minutes before spotting a tool shed. Seems like a good enough tent for tonight. I'll just wake up before anyone else so I can get the hell out of here. I sprawled out on the floor ready for nightmares. I finally fell asleep.

In my dream I was just about to get bit in the shoulder by an Eraser when I felt something kick my shoe and heard what sounded like a gun being cocked

When I opened my eyes, I was greeted to a shotgun barrel pointed at my face.

**A/N: Well, there you go! It took me forever to type this! See you guys in reviews and the next time I update! **_Shadow: _**Your review is what convinced me to find the time today to type it! Thanks so much for reviewing! Till next time~ Write on!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hiya fellow Fanfictioners! I know it's been a little while but here I am! I hope everyone had a very merry Christmas, a happy Hanukkah, or a happy Holiday! This is your gift so I hope you enjoy! I DO NOT own 'The Outsiders' or ****Maximum Ride****. This chapter is kind of a filler but it comes with some importance, and it builds up the characters more. The characters are a little OCD but this **_**is **_**MY story so deal with it.**

**OH! And to Guest: It was your Bambi eyes that shoved me into getting this chapter posted ASAP. Ahaha, stay golden. So, without further ado, here's chapter three! **

My eyes bulged as they trailed up the barrel, meeting a new set of eyes. Wait, no. Not one set but… Two!

There stood little Angel, pointing a gun at mu face with Gazzy standing next to her with a curious twinkle in his eye. Okay, that was a really cheesy. I relaxed a bit, but tense once more when Angel cocked the gun again, this time for affect.

"Who're you, and why are you in our shed?" The blue eyed girl asked boldly, though you could still here a tremor of fear trailing through her sentence. My heart melted at that very moment. No, really. I guarantee that if I look now I would see a giant puddle of Max covering the sheds wooden floors, but years of kept me from moving from my position.

"Angel," I began but was cut off with another question from the weapon bearing teenager.

"How do you know my name?" I sighed.

"Listen, kid, I've been through a lot today. I was just taking a walk through the woods and BAM I'm lost. When it started to get dark I found your shed. All I wanted was to sleep a little so I could wake up and start looking for a way home, okay?" It wasn't my best lie but it would have to do.

"That still doesn't explain how you know my name, lady." She snapped. I sighed again. Okay, I _really _need to stop doing that.

"You remember earlier when you were talking to the dark guy about 'some dude' in the yard? Yeah, well that 'dude' was me. I hid because I've been beat with baseball bat before and the outcome wasn't cheap or pretty I was looking for somewhere to stay when he came storming out I heard you call him Fang, and in return he called you Angel. That's how I know your name. As for me being in the shed, after Fang went inside I started smelling pasta so I looked in the window. That's when Iggy and Gazzy came downstairs," I looked at the little blonde boy, "Hiya Gazzy," I greeted before switching to Angel again, "After that I went looking for a place to rest again. I found this shed, fell asleep, and now here we are." I finally finished, gesturing around us. By the time I was done Angel had put the gun down, sitting cross-legged on the floor with her head in her hands.

"A guy actually hit you, a girl, with a baseball bat?!" Gazzy asked astonished. I, in fact, have been beaten down and broken with a bat once when I wouldn't obey Jeb. I was only fifteen. I instinctively reached around and began tracing the seven inch scar I got when the bat shattered. Did the bat shattering stop Jeb for even a millisecond? Fuck no, the bastard just kept at it.

"Yeah… he was a very bad man…" I replied absent mindedly.

"What's your name, miss?" Angel asked, really living up to her name with the tone of her voice.

"I'm Max. My full name's Maximum Martinez, but I just prefer Max." I said sticking out both of my hands to the young people. They shook my hands without a moment's hesitation.

"So, what are you doing here with a shotgun pointed at my face, then?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Hehehe, well, you see…" Angel started rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly, but was cut off by Gazzy suddenly bursting out saying, "When Angel told me she saw someone outside earlier, I got curious and pressured her into checking it out. She didn't want to do it unless we brought something to protect ourselves with. She had the gun 'cause she's a better shot than I am." The words rushed out of his mouth a mile a minute. I knew they were up to no good. I paused.

"Seems legit." I said with a shrug. He started to laugh nervously, but was interrupted by my stomach growling.

"You must be hungry! I'll go get something from the kitchen! Gaz, you stay and keep Max company!" Angel jumped up and ran out of the shed before I could decline her offer, taking the gun with her. We sat there silently for a few minutes until I broke the ice.

"I know you covered up for her. Don't worry, I won't tell her about your little secret." I said with a wink, grinning at the love-struck teen.

"Secret? What secret? Pfft! I don't have a secret! Wha-what do you mean, 'secret'?" The words once again tumbled out of his mouth at super-sonic speeds. I gave him a look that clearly said, 'Really, bro? You're seriously doing this right now?' His shoulders slumped and he looked embarrassed.

"Is it really that obvious?" He asked, truly wanting an answer.

"No, I just have a lot of experience reading people's body language. Like I said, it'll be our little secret. Plus, it was cute of you too stick up for her, but it would be wise not to lie to me, young sir." I said smirking while rustling his hair. He started grinning ear to ear.

"Yes ma'am! You know, for some random lady in our shed, you're pretty tuff! I dig ya'." He said. The fuck?

"I'm sorry, you 'dig' me? And think I'm tough?" He blushed a deep scarlet.

"Oh! Sorry! I just got done reading 'The Outsiders' and their mannerisms just kinda stuck with me. Rather than me calling you tough, though I don't doubt you are, I called you tuff."

"I don't see the difference." I interrupted.

"I'll explain. I called you tuff, as I T-U-F-F. It means cool, or rad, or awesome or,"

"Yeah, yeah, I get the idea. What did you mean by dig though? I thought we were past killing me and putting me in the ground for a dirt nap when your lady friend put the gun down." I interrupted again, wanting him to get to the point.

Gazzy just giggled, but it was more of a boyish giggle, if that makes any since. You know, for my sanity, let's just say he snickered.

"No! Not dig as I dig a hole to put your body in! Dig as in I like you. _But not in that way!_" He added that last part really quickly as if the thought hurt him. Ouch. That's a blow to my self-esteem. I chuckled.

"Don't sweat it little dude. I know you didn't mean it like that." I said with a wink.

"Do you read? Have you read 'The Outsiders'?" He asked, his interest peaking.

"When I get the chance I do," which really wasn't a lie considering that I've read plenty of books, "And yes, I've read 'The Outsiders'. It's my favorite book but I haven't read it since I was about your age." I told him.

"Really?! Who was your favorite character?!"

"I liked Soda best, but Johnny was a close second."

"No way! Two-Bit is way better than Soda-pop!" He exclaimed. I chuckled again.

"Why Two-Bit?" I asked truly interested.

"'Cause, he reminds me of my brother, Iggy. I wish I was like them, but sadly, I'm more like Johnny. Not like all of the bad parts that happened to him but, more so that he was shy and gets scared easily."

"There's nothing with being who you are," I told him sternly, "There are a billion people on this planet. Why act like someone else? That job's already taken, so go and fill _your_ occupation. Besides, the Earth would be a better place if there were more people like you. You're a very well-spoken kid who has got a LOT in front of him. Don't you EVER let your sadness, self-pity, or any other emotion get in the way of being the best Gazzy you can be."

I didn't mean to go all sentimental on him, but I felt really strongly about the subject of being something you're not. I mean of course I wanted to be someone else! Duh! I have freaking wings!

My mom used to tell me exactly what I told Gazzy when, I came home from school acting like the little brat, Bridget, who used to bully me in school.

"I knew I liked you. And I was right. You're definitely one tuff cat." Gazzy said with tears I his eyes.

"You may not know it, but you're pretty yourself. And, Gazzy?"

"Yeah?"

"I dig you too." I told the boy, playfully knocking my fist across his jaw. He simply smiled at me.

"Hi! I'm back! I didn't know what to get you, so I grabbed, well, everything!" Angel said as she made her way back into the shed toting four pillow cases of food with her.

"Angel, you didn't have to do this for me! I'm fine really!" I really did want to eat, but I didn't want to take food from a young girl.

"Well, I already carted it all out her so I'm not taking 'no' for an answer! Come one, you know you want to!" She taunted me, waving a s'mores pop-tart (My favorite) I front of me.

"Oh all right! If you insist!" So, I chowed down. I ate everything, right down to the last fingerful of Jetpuffed.

"WOAH!" The teens exclaimed simultaneously.

I looked up at them rubbing my now slightly sore stomach.

"What? Just because I'ma girl doesn't mean I have to eat like one." I stated slightly self-conscious.

"Well, we better go back inside. I would offer for you to come too, but Fang isn't good with strangers. See you in the Morning Max!" Angel said picking up the giant mess I had made stuffing the trash into the pillow-cases. Gazzy started helping.

"Night guys. And next time, don't hold your finger on the trigger unless you fully intend to shoot." I replied winking at them.

They smiled and right before they left I called out, "Oh! And guys? Let's keep me sleeping here a secret, can we? It would be kinda awkward to have to explain what happened again. 'Kay?"

"'Kay, Max!"

They're good kid. I was about to get up and started hiking to town somewhere when my stomach started cramping and twisting. I just laid back down and accidentally fell into a dreamless sleep.

I was awoken again by someone kicking my shoe. My eyes flew open, this time greeted with _two_ gun barrels. I really need to stop waking up like this. My eyes, once again, looked up the barrels to find the eyes of two grown men. And they looked _fully_ intended to shoot.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Happy Holidays! **

**Write on!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey fanfictioneers! I know it's been forever, but here I am! I could give you 5 billion different excuses but I'll just stick with the fact that my mother wasn't giving me and the laptop some 'bonding time' as she calls it. This chappie is in Fangs P.O.V. and to be honest I'm kinda nervous, me not being a dude and everything, so I tried my best… Hope you like!**

_**Fang's Pov**_

"Hehehe! This is so great! I mean did you see here?! She's so pretty! I want to look like that when _I'm _that age! OH MY GOD, I'M SO EXCITED!" I sigh inwardly. Angel's goin' nuts with another model she saw on 'Project: Something or Another' 

"Ange shhh! Do you want Fang or Iggy to hear you?! We can't let them know she's here! She's awesome and they'll just make her leave! Or worse! You know how they get, especially when Iggy hasn't made breakfast…"

"Sucks to be us right now. We gave her all the food yesterday!"

"We?! No, no, no! You mean 'you'! I did no such thing!" I sit up in bed my eyes flashing a rainbow of colors, making it impossible to see. I whipped the covers off and silently stumbled to the door, shoving my ear against it. Yea, I stumbled silently. I'm like a ninja… I'm just that awesome.

"Jeez, Gaz! Calm down! You just met her yesterday! What do you love her or somethin'?"  
"Of course not!"  
"You're blushing! You totally like her!"  
"Do not!"  
"Do too! Gazzy likes Max! Gazzy likes Max!"  
"Angel stop! First off, no I don't! Second, you're gonna wake the guys!"  
"Oops…" Angels voice dropped down to a whisper.

I have no idea who this Max chick is but if she took all my food there will be hell to pay. I open the door, pretending to stretch as if I just woke up. Okay… so maybe it was a very hard thing to pretend…

"Hey munchkins. Ready for breakfast? I heard Ig's making omelets." Yea, I'm not very… social. The teen's eyes bulged almost out of their heads. Now that was something I would pay to see…

"Hey, Fang, actually I'm thinking we should go out to a Denny's or something like that! We always eat homemade breakfast and I think Ig should get a break!"  
"Yea, Fang! You could get a Grand Slamwich!" These kids are getting fishy… I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to look unimpressed.  
"I don't want that crap."

Gazzys' hand shot out and grabbed my *cough* super ultra-muscly *cough* arm.

"Come on, Fang! They're very popular!" **(A/N: First three people to figure out the quote get their choice of either a virtual cookie or virtual bacon!)  
**"You drive a hard bargain… but I'm sticking to good ole' Igg's omelets." I turn on my heel and took off down the stairs, a ghost of a smile on my face. I stomp (Hey, I'ma man. It's only natural to stomp around everywhere.) over to the fridge. I wing open the door and come face to face with a milk carton, and a lemon. Surely, they didn't give this Max chick the ENTIRE refrigerator! I marched over to the cupboards only to find nothing. I came up with the same conclusion with all of the other cupboards. I whipped around to find to little kids cowering behind the doorjamb .

"What the hell did you two do to our precious cargo?!" Okay, so, maybe I went a little over the top there but I mean come on! Man want eat! Man eat food! Food make man strong!

"Fang, listen…"

"No you listen! Do you not understand that Iggy is going to have a mental breakdown?! Sweet Jesus! Do you remember the last time he had one of his cooking urges and Nudge had already eaten all of the ingredients he needed?! He broke up with her for a week! A fu-," I stopped myself taking into account that they were still teenagers, "Freaking week you guys!" Oh man he's gonna flip!" I finished my ramble. Holy shit. I just spoke more than two sentences. Just then Iggy came tumbling down the stairs.

"I'm alright! I'm actually more than alright! I'm to make some omelets for my favorite people in the world minus Nudge of course!" Iggy exclaimed clapping his hand together and rubbing them a shit eating grin splitting his face. The two little ones both cringed when he clapped his hands.

"There won't be any omelets Ig." I said as calmly as I could as to not scare Iggy. The smile immediately melted off his face. He looks like someone just kicked his narwhale, the poor guy. I leaned against the counter and crossed my arms again. I nodded toward the troublemakers.

"Ask the dweebs."

Iggy suddenly went dark in the face, and it was pretty fucking scary if you ask me.

"What," He said through clenched teeth, "Did you do to my children?!"

"Ummmmmm…. You see…. There's this girl who came to the house yesterday. She was really hungry so Angel and I let her eat. We got a little carried away… and she ate it all. Except for the lemon, she hates them, and the milk carton, but don't try to poor yourself any milk. She drank most of it, straight from the carton , then whatever was left she spit in to play a prank on you guys…" Gazzy was almost doubled over in laughter by the end of his little story.

"Where is this 'girl'?" I asked putting air quotation around the word girl.

"Oh! You mean Ma-mphrkekd." Angel chirped before she was cut off by Gazzy's hands.

"Oh, she's no one important. She left this morning actually!" He interrupted laughing nervously by the end. We all turned our heads toward the yard as a crash was heard. I turned to Iggy, and gave him a silent nod. He was off toward the gun cabinet, kept only for emergencies of course, and grabbed our shot guns. He tossed me mine and we were off, out the door, all the while having Gazzy and Angel trying to pull us away from the shed.

Iggy and I crept slowly toward the door. There were no noises, and I gave Iggy a look and we quietly opened the door and walked in. There was a pretty woman on the ground curled up with a shovel over the top of her toned looking stomach. What?! I'ma man! I have urges and needs, alright?! Not wasting any time Iggy and I both pointed the barrels at the girl. When she didn't move I slightly kicked her boot, trying to get her attention.

When she opened her eyes, I was greeted with the sweetest, most chocolate brown I have ever seen.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hiya readers of all shapes and sizes! I got a lucky break by the name of a snow day! Aren't they just the best? I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorite! **

**I'd like to give a special shout out to ****qwertybop****: Your review made me giggle, which most people, me included, thought was merely impossible! I asked my brother what he thought about that part and he got all offended. I said, "The truth hurts, don't it bro?" Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me!**

**OH, and thanks to ****Loganb1107**** for following me as an author. Now on with Chapter 5!**

_**Max's POV**_

"I'm starting to think waking people up with gun pointed to their face is a tradition in your family." I said with a quirk of my eyebrow. I looked back up the barrels at the two men welding them. The one in black, Fang I think if I remember correctly, took a tiny step forward looking a little awestruck.

"Wait, you're Max? As in, the lady who ate our entire fridge Max?" He said slightly surprised, putting gun down. I'm going to assume that this guy isn't very in touch with his inner emotions. Good for him. He'd be pretty good in the emotional part of orientation for the School. I sit up on my knees trying to get more comfortable. I grin wide and bow low to the ground dramatically.

"The one and only, Tooth." The Iggy character just kept his gun pointed at my face.

"That's not his name. I think we should just shoot her now, Fang. You saw to my babies!"

I couldn't help but snicker . "Wait, wait, wait. Hold up! Your babies?"

"This is no laughing matter you murderer! We all saw what you did to my precious ingredients!"

"This is about the food? It's alight. I can pay you back." I said reaching around to grab my pack. I heard both Fang and Iggy get their guns ready like I was some kinda threat. At least these guys have common sense.

"Hold up there, Hoss! Just getting some money!" In reality I can disarm them both in seconds but I just let them keep feeding into the damsel in distress bit. Why not, it could be fun! They both lowered their guns now interested. I grabbed a thousand dollars from the pack before sealing it back up. Yea, I'm giving these guys a thousand dollars. It's not like it puts much of a dent in my supply. What can I say? You learn a lot of ways to pit pocket as an assassin. Iggy reached forward taking the money, and counting it out loud for everyone to hear.

"There is a thousand dollars here?! Are you insane?! Giving random people that much money like a flip of a dime!"

"Calm down, bro. It's not my money in the first place so don't sweat it." I said amused at his bewildered expression.

"If it's not your money then whose is it?" Fang said disapprovingly. Great. Now, time for the awesome backstory.

"I'll tell you, but do you mind if we get out of this shed. Preferably where there are no guns pointed at my face?" Fang swiftly nodded offering his hand to help me up. I ignore it doing one of those awesome flips that you execute from the laying position using the momentum in your hands. They all stared at me with stunned expressions. Huh, didn't notice Gazzy and Angel were in here. I smirked and walked out of the shed, stretching out the kinks I got when I was passed out.

I felt Fang brush past me, sending chills up my arm. The fuck was that?! He led the rest of the way into the house and sat me on the couch.

"I'd make you some hot chocolate but someone drank all of the milk and spit in the carton." Iggy said with a lighthearted glare.

My head snapped to the two children sitting on the loveseat across from me.

"Which one you flatfoots blabbed?" I said slitting my eyes to look like those of a cats. Both pointed to each other. Gazzy finally broke down and pointed at himself, hanging his head in shame.

"Tsk, tsk! Gazzy! I thought you were tuff!" I said in mock hurt, putting my hand to my chest to show that I wasn't actually disappointed in him.

"Alright. So whose money is it?" Fang said tired of the little banter I was giving. Let's get done already.

I made myself look uncomfortable and upset.

"Well, I ran away. I know that's not what I told Gazzy and Angel but it wasn't something a kid needed to deal with. I ran away because my dad abused me. The money is his. I took it from his office before he could stop me. You might be thinking, why would someone my age _still_ be living with their parents. Well, I did it because my mom died. I thought that when the reality hit him he might change. I thought it was my responsibility to take care of him and nurture him while he mourned. That was off course before I found out that he was the one who killed my mom. I knew he would do it to me to so I put a drug in his drink one night, took the money, and was out the door. I got a few states over before I started on foot. That's when I found your shed and crashed. You know the rest."

By the time I was finished I had my knees curled up to my chest, now honestly upset. It wasn't very hard to come up with the backstory while I was thinking of my mom. But I won't cry in front of these people. I won't ever cry.

Iggy no longer looked like he was mad. None of them did. Well, all except for Fang, but who knows what he was thinking!

"Well, it was nice of you all to do what you did for me. I'll be forever grateful, but I've got to get going. I don't want to be an inconvenience to anyone." I got up off the couch, grabbed my bag, and headed for the door.

"WAIT!" I turned around in surprise to see who had spoken. To my surprise it was…

**A/N: Hey! Don't hate me! This is where it's going to leave off! But, don't fret! If I have anytime to, I will update ASAP! First person to guess who said it gets their chose of either free virtual bacon, or free virtual cookie! See ya'll next time *insert evil cackle***


End file.
